Lost Rose
by trickster3696
Summary: Instead of being found by the Crystal Gems, Steven is found by a band of space pirates. this turn of events will send him on a journey through the galaxy as he tries to get home. rated t for violence, swearing, and occasionally alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Rose**

 **Chapter 1: Taken**

 **I own nothing**

Steven floated aimlessly, curled up in his bubble shield. He thought about what had transpired recently; even though helped her Eyeball still tried to kill him and he was forced to throw her into space and earlier he learned his mother, who he was told valued all life, killed Pink Diamond. Suddenly he was enveloped in a bright light. He felt something grab his bubble then he felt gravity return.

His shield disappeared; and he looked around, he was on a ship but not like the one the rubies had, and the occupants clearly weren't gems. They had dark rough looking skin, dark eyes that looked slightly sunken, no lips, and frills along their jawline. Then he saw the ruby squad he and the crystal gems had sent into space, they were tied up and gagged with some type of metal cords. "well looks like we have another guest" a jovial voice said, a male alien with a monkey like creature on his shoulder approached Steven. He had a helmet with goggles and a long coat.

He crouched down in front of Steven "tell me, what's a young man doing drifting through space" he asked. "Well, my friends and I were fighting those rubies, we opened a door to send them into space and one of them pulled me with her" Steven said. The alien chuckled "well it's a good thing we found you" he stood up "welcome aboard, I am Hondo Ohnaka, captain of this fine vessel." Steven smiled, he seemed friendly "I'm Steven, thanks for helping me." Eyeball started thrashing and trying to yell through her gag, one of the aliens kicked her "oi settle down" he said.

Steven winced as the kick sent Eyeball on her side, though Eyeball kept trying to yell something. Hondo made a noise of annoyance "rubies, they never know when to be quiet" he approached her and removed her gag "alright what has you all worked up." "That's not Steven, that's Rose Quartz" Eyeball growled. The crew looked at Steven and started laughing " _that's_ the terrible Rose Quartz, I've met some dumb Rubies but this one takes the cake" a female alien said. Eyeball growled louder "it's true, that bag of meat has her gem, how else would it have a bubble shield" she yelled.

Hondo looked to Steven "that's a good point, how did you have a shield" he asked. "Well Rose Quartz was my mother and I got my gem from her" he said, lifting his shirt to show his gem. Honda crouched down to get a better look while his pet jumped from his shoulder and tapped the gem. He stood up and tapped his chin in thought "well this is quite a turn of events, we pass through here just to avoid the Jedi and we find the Gem Empire's most hated enemy" he said to no one in particular. Steven could tell this was going in a bad direction "I'm not Rose" he said fearfully.

Hondo chuckled "perhaps, but the diamonds don't know that" he turned to his crew "good news my friends, we just got one hell of a pay day." The crew cheered while Steven paled "wait; can't you just drop me off back on the moon base, we can just pretend none of this ever happened" he pleaded. Hondo sucked some air through his teeth "no can do young man, when an opportunity this good comes along only a fool would pass it up" he said, wagging his finger at Steven. "What about these rubies boss" one of his men asked. Hondo waved his hand dismissively "toss them out the airlock, they'll just cause us headaches."

The crew chuckled as they dragged the rubies to the airlock and jettisoned them into the cold vacuum. The aliens tied up Steven and Hondo walked towards the bridge "alright, to the nearest Gem outpost" he ordered. soon the bridge crew activated their hyperspace drives and they were off.

A few hours later the Crystal Gems were frantically searching the area around the Earth in the rubies' ship. "Where is he, where is he" Pearl said to no one frantically, tears in her eyes. Amethyst desperately looked out the viewport, thinking about what they would tell everyone back home if they couldn't find him. Garnet tried to use her future vision to locate him, but the horrifying events made it almost impossible. Then they saw the Rubies, they were going to leave them floating in the void as revenge for what they did when they noticed they were tied up.

They brought them on board "WHERE'S STEVEN" Pearl yelled in rage; shaking Doc, though she couldn't answer because of the gag. "Pirates" Eyeball said "the Oknaka gang found us and they planned to turn Rose over for a reward, then they threw us back into space." The Crystal Gems were horrified, pirates were going to give Steven to the Diamonds. Pearl dropped Doc as she fell to her knees hyperventilating, Amethyst clenched her fists with tears flowing down her face, and Garnet was so upset she unfused. "We-we have to go after them" Pearl panted as she tried to calm herself.

Eyeball scoffed "well don't expect us to help you, Rose is going to be brought to justice for murdering Pink Diamond" she said. She then grunted as Pearl drove her foot into the Ruby's stomach "oh yes you are, you are going to take us wherever we want, and we _are_ going to get Steven back" she said coldly. She ground her foot into the small gem's gut, but Eyeball simply glared at her "I'm not scared of some Pearl, a defective amethyst, or a perverted Ruby and Sapphire" she growled defiantly. Pearl snarled and summoned her spear "Pearl calm down" Sapphire said. "We need them to pilot us to where we need to go" she said.

"No, we don't" Amethyst interjected with a scowl aimed at the Rubies "we have Peridot, she'll know how to fly the ship." This lead to an argument, Amethyst and Crystal Gem Ruby insisted on getting Peridot while Pearl thought getting her would waste too much time. Eventually Sapphire ended the argument "ENOUGH" she said, her usually quiet voice boomed in the ship. "I've looked through the odds and no matter what these Rubies won't help us, Peridot is our only option." With that the Crystal Gems returned to Earth as fast as they could.

 **AN: hey everyone, a new story. I know I should work on the older ones, but I figured something new would help me get back into the swing of things. Anyway, I hope you like this. Leave a review and helpful criticism, but a flame will get you a one way trip into the sun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Rose**

 **Chapter 2: Blood in the Water**

 **I own nothing**

Blue Diamond was in her palace shifting through reports and signing documents. She sighed, it seemed like the work load just kept getting bigger as the years went on. She wouldn't be surprised if Pink was created just to lessen the amount of work her, Yellow, and White had. "My diamond" her Pearl spoke up "yes Pearl" Blue replied, "a Hondo Ohnaka wishes to speak to you." Blue knew him; she had hired him and his crew for mercenary work in the past, occasionally the Diamonds would need to keep an operation off the books, so they would hire other beings.

"Patch him through" Blue ordered, her Pearl typed in a command and an image of the pirate appeared on her desk. He gave her a bow "greetings Blue Diamond" he said, "what is it" she asked. "I have something that will be of great interest to you, Rose Quartz." Blue narrowed her eyes, she heard that some crystal gems escaped corruption. "Show her to me."

Hondo reached off screen and pulled Steven into view. Blue glared at the pirate "is this a joke" she said, her anger barely contained. Instead of saying anything Hondo lifts Steven's shirt, showing his gem. Blue's glare gave way to a look of disbelief, only for it to return, now aimed at Steven. "After all these years you have been captured Rose, and at the hands of pirates, how the mighty have fallen" she said coldly.

Steven shrunk under her glare "I-I'm not Rose, I'm Steven" he said fearfully. Blue slammed her fist on the arm of her throne, startling her Pearl, Steven, and even Hondo. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME" she roared "after you betrayed your people, after you poisoned the minds of so many Gems with your selfish anarchist madness, after you MURDERED PINK DIAMOND." Blue panted as she tried to calm herself while her Pearl trembled in fear. "Okay Rose enough screen time for you" Hondo said nervously, pushing Steven out of sight.

"One Billion" Blue said, "what" Hondo replied. "One billion's worth in whatever you want in exchange for Rose" Blue elaborated. Hondo's eye's widened in shock, he knew the reward for Rose would be great but not this great. His shocked looked morphed into a face splitting grin "you have a deal, I'll bring Rose to the nearest Gem outpost." However, the Ohnaka gang forgot two crucial things: the communication was on an open channel and the Earth sector was a favored hiding place for pirates, terrorists, and other assorted criminals.

Throughout the Earth sector various scum and villains were listening for any communications; ships sending out distress signals, drifting wrecks that may have valuables aboard, rivals that aren't as sneaky as they think, and anything else that would garner their attention.

A massive ship flew aimlessly through space, though calling it a ship was being overly generous. It was more like wrecked ships and asteroids stuck together. The most noticeable thing was a green face with sharp teeth. A large green alien with various cobbled together cybernetics turned to an even bigger alien with a pirate hat "Boss, did you 'ear that" he asked in an accent that was oddly enough, cockney. The boss gave a big toothy grin "indeed I did Mistah Nail-Brain."

"If wez can steal dat Rose git from dat Ohnaka git we'll get plenty of shiny bitz from da gems" Nail-Brain said eagerly "I could make us some real snazz killy things with dat." The boss laughed "datz not all, I'd bet all me teeth plenty of other gitz 'eard dere little chat and they be headin' roight to dat outpost, which means dere'll be one 'ell of foight." He pressed a button and an intercom crackled to life "listen up boyz, this is Kaptain Bluddflagg, wez got word of gems and dat Ohnaka lot doin' a trade, if wez can get da thing Onhaka's tradin' with wez can get all kinds of shiny bits and I know dere's gonna be a good foight, so get the enginez ready it's time for a WWWWWAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH." His battle cry was echoed by his crew, shaking the ramshackle ship.

In another part of the sector an actual ship was flying near some moon. Inside were many pig like aliens, aliens of many different species, and in the center was a huge slug like alien. The slug gave a great bellowing laugh then spoke in it's language. Next to it was a droid that proceeded to translate " **this is most interesting, I doubt Blue Diamond will care who delivers Rose Quartz** " it said. The slug spoke again " **who among you will aid the great Jabba** " everyone inside cheered, with such a reward they're bound to get something real good out of it. After all, Hutts are some of the biggest scum in the galaxy (not that they'd say it within earshot of one) but they always pay.

In an unknown location made of dark and green metal a skeletal black robot dressed in an extravagant cloak hummed to itself. "Rose Quartz, the Gem that stood against the Diamond Authority, the killer of Pink Diamond" it said to itself. "I thought her destroyed but after all these years she is revealed to be alive" it almost sounded excited, if it was capable of actually feeling emotions. It walked through a long corridor, all along the walls were exhibits showing various alien species, including Gems. It stopped in front of an empty one, above it in it's language it read "Rose Quartz."

"It may be her or it may not, but I cannot risk losing this chance" it said with artificial determination "after all, a collector such as myself hates losing something so unique" it said as it moved into an open area. The green light illuminated an army of robotic constructs like him.

Orbiting a lush jungle planet was a space station, inside the command center was a cat like alien. He was currently talking to a female of his species "one billion's worth in anything the one who has Rose wants" she said. He nodded "yes my queen, this could lead to a prosperity our people have never seen before" he said. She gave a dark smile "and perhaps we can gain the backing of the Gem Empire, which means the Jedi wouldn't dare challenge us again." "Atai, do everything in your power to claim Rose from these pirates" she commanded.

He bowed his head "as you command my queen."

Near the gem outpost a small fleet of organic looking ships drifted through space. " _biological matter converging_ " a voice said. It had heard the conversations and plans, not through technology but through telepathy. Among the organics were some of it's offspring, years of breeding had made them indistinguishable from those around them. " _biological matter has destroyed many offspring in the past, threat must be eliminated_ " it said. It would eliminate them, their genes would be added to the hive, they will be devoured.

 **AN: hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter. Remembers kids mind your conversations, you never know who's listening.**


End file.
